In the data transfer field, the use of connectors of the RJ45 type is very widespread, these connectors being both inexpensive and remarkably reliable.
When connecting an electrical cabinet, the connectors present are not all connected, and in particular, unused female connectors may remain for an undetermined length of time. These unused connectors may subsequently have to be connected, for example in an extension phase of the installation.
Since the environment in such a cabinet may be harsh, over the long term, dust and grime may become inserted in the unused female connectors. Combined with significant ambient humidity, this situation may ultimately make the female connector unusable when the time comes for the extension of the installation.
In this context, specific covers are commercially available, which make it possible to plug each unused female connector, so as to guarantee that it does not deteriorate over time, due to dust and grime. However, adding such covers is tedious, such that the operator may forget to equip all or some of the unused female connectors.
In other solutions, the female connector is equipped with an external hatch or gate, with a return spring, which is intended to be folded down against the insertion opening when it remains free. This external gate may also be provided to slide and/or rotate so that it can remain attached to the rest of the connector while occupying an open position freeing the opening when a male element is inserted into said opening.
However, said external gate is a small part that creates a protuberance of the connector, which leads to a delicate assembly, and risks separating from the rest of the connector and becoming lost.
Alternatively, when the connector does not have its own closing element, its opening may be closed by a flap that is then secured to the support in which the connector is fastened, but which may lead to an integration and alignment difficulty of the connector for example relative to the opening of the flap of the support.
The aim of the invention is to provide a solution making it possible to resolve these drawbacks.